Blood is thicker than water vol 1 and 2 rewritten
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: My first Ninjago fanfic rewritten so it makes sense,AU after Hunted i guess,something happened in Ninjago and a group of amnesiacs are looking into the legends of the Elemental Masters and Ninja. I suck at summaries. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre story notice: this entire thing is about halfway done,but I'm publishing it now so that you all know what's going on**

**I haven't forgotten about it,I've just got school stuff to do and can't find the time or motivation to actually write. I'll probably return to writing when I've finished school next May, and that's a scary thought,I'll have a job!**

**Aaaaaa don't wanna think about it**

**:)**

**Anyway thanks for your patience,The next update to this story will remove this pre story notice and finish the prologue**

**But if you want some good fanfics while you're waiting may I recommend these Ninjago fanfics:**

** Raising Hell by lloydskywalkers,DietCokeIsLife's Five times series and Steampunk Wilson's The Skulkin Gang and the Elemental Tasers (one of my favourite AU fics)**

**(No the authors don't know that I'm recommending their fics,I'm just recommending them because they're really good. And ya know,you might want something to read whilst you wait for me to finish school and continue writing)**

**Oh and the prologue is mostly OC focused**

**A.N.**

**Hello, if you're reading this you've either just discovered this rewrite of my first Fanfiction,or you are a fan of my first Fanfiction and are here for the "remaster" of it. Either way it doesn't matter,I'm starting this all from scratch,but keeping the old stuff on my page if you do want to read my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction.**

**Some important stuff to remember for those of you who read the original story:**

**1) This is the same story but rewritten with me actually having a plot in mind rather than making it up as I go along.**

**2) Some chapters will be merged into one big chapter because my original chapters were quite short and quickly released,this'll be the opposite,long chapters very slow updates**

**3) I am a horrible person for just leaving the story how I did,my reason for doing so is school, video games and gaining the mysterious and baffling thing known as a social life (wooooo social life)**

**4) The whole story is Volume one and volume Two (which WILL be finished here. PROMISE)**

**5) There will be changes to the plot,but not major ones,for example the big mystery character that I was trying to build up to in Vol. 1 is literally in this prologue.**

**Info for everyone in general:**

**1) This was originally written after Sons of Garmadon had been released but before hunted. I haven't seen anything after Hunted and I most likely won't for a while yet,due to other fandoms,school and having little access to the show in general.**

**2) I encourage you to ask me lots of plot relevant questions in your reviews,I didn't get enough of them and it kinda made me not think about what I was doing with the plot. Also questions and thoughts on what's going on make me happy and more likely to write**

**3) There will be about one or two chapters per month (sorry,I have important life stuff)**

**4) There is a few handfuls of OCs in this story and the plot kinda revolves around them,so if you don't like those kind of Fics it was nice to meet you.**

**5) There are quotes at the beginning of most chapters,if a chapter has a quote in the middle of it that's because it was originally multiple chapters and I've put them together to make a bigger chapter.**

**6) Locations are underlined before each section of writing,if there isn't one then the character has no idea where they are.**

**7) I will reply to all reviews at the BOTTOM of each chapter and I'll put all notes at the bottom too**

**8) I am English,as in I live in England,and looking back at the story I've realised how British the characters speech patterns are,but I'm not changing that,so if I write something you don't understand,ask and I'll try my best to explain it.**

**9) none of my previous BITTW content is canon to this. It's like the 3 different spiderman movie universes,the oneshot series and origins oneshots are not must reads for this**

* * *

She ran through the dense forest that surrounded the location where she'd been held prisoner. They were chasing her down,so despite being exhausted she forced herself to continue running,if they caught her it would be back to her cell,the only prisoner in a room of so many empty cells. If they caught her security would be increased,and she wouldn't be able to escape again.

She wanted to go home.

She missed her family.

She had no idea how long it had been since she last saw them.

Months? Years?

How much had she missed of their lives?

Had her brothers finished school and got jobs?

How old was she now?

It was best not to think about that stuff now,save it for when she got out of here.

The forest was never ending,without a path to follow and no distinct landforms to help her find a way back to civilisation.

No way out of this horrible life of confinement if she stopped.

So she kept running,the cuts on her legs and arms had almost stopped bleeding whilst her muscles protested at the continuous running,but she needed to escape. To find a safe place to stay.

And after running through the forest for quite possibly days and managing to lose the guards who had been following her,she stumbled into a hidden cave.

As she lay face down on the floor starving,thirsty,bleeding and extremely sleep deprived she thought to herself that if she were to die,at least she wasn't being held captive by those monsters.

But if she were to die here she'd never see her family again.


	2. An Update

**A.N.****This is actually something that I've been putting off for a very long time now.****I'm really sorry to everyone who had been reading this but I doubt it is going to be finished any time soon,if at all.****I have fallen far out of this Fandom and I have autism,I go through phases of what fandoms I'm part of,and my Ninjago phase ended a long time ago.****I might come back and finish this some day, but there was a relatively happy ending planned,so yeah.****I'm really _REALLY _Sorry to everyone,and I really feel like I'm really letting you all down.****Especially with everything going on in the World right now. That's the main reason I'm making this update.****I'm fine, I'm safe and I hope everyone else is doing well as well.****...****uhhh. a personal update since I'm writing this,I have discovered that I am Asexual, so yeah,there's that.****Fanfiction has a sister site for self made fiction,there's a possibility I might write a story on there, because boy have I been making OCs. I have at least 40 of them.****Or I might join Tumblr and post my OC'S on there.****Writing Fanfiction was an amazing experience and I love all of my readers, thank you for your feedback and suppot,you guys helped me through a difficult period of my life. Just recently my mum decided to get a Divorce,and the last few years before that happened, especially when I was active as a fanfiction writer were difficult. So thank you guys for being supportive of me.****Stay safe.****Be Happy.****Love you all.****CHEESEPUFF fg.**


End file.
